Afterlife of the Party
by 01shane01
Summary: Spashley gets trapped in Ashleys bedroom during one of her parties.


**Prompt: **So I was thinking Spashley are at a party. Everyone is there from Glen to Aiden to Madsion, the whole gang. They all know Spencer and Ashley like one another, but both are too scared to go for it. One of the characters, your choosing, lures both Spencer and Ashley in a bedroom and lock them in. Once inside the bedroom, things start to heat up. I want Ashley to have the g/p because I feel her the more dominant in this story. I want her to be fairly big too. I want the story to include: a hand job, blow job and rough sex, maybe soft sensual sex after they get all their energy out of the way. When it comes to the sex, you can choose the position of your liking, but I want it to be off the charts hot.

**I am rubbish at staying on top of prompts. But I figured that I have some free time since its summer and I ran out of internet usage for three weeks, I would start filling these. I haven't written Spashley in forever so you're gonna have to bear with me.**

It was getting close to one in the morning and the party was still going strong. Ashley had gotten bored and decided to throw a party and it would seem that everyone from King High had turned up. However, nothing was going to stop the plan that Aiden and Kyla had cooked up.

The couple watched from the side of the room as their two best friends danced against one another to the thick bass beat which was reverberating off of the walls. Their bodies moved in unison as Spencer's arms were around Ashley's neck and the brunette's leg was between the other girls.

"How can they not tell?" Aiden asked the short girl.

"I have no idea but that is definitely not innocent dancing." Kyla remarked, sipping on her beer. "I've got a plan."

Across the room, things were heating up.

As the alcohol in their systems fuelled the younger girls, they moved closer and closer. Spencer's head fell to Ashley's shoulder, creating a bubble for the girls. The beat slowed and Ashley moved her hands, which were previously at her sides, to the taller girls hips. Their breathing was heavy in a mixture of the beer they had been drinking, their arousal, and the dancing.

Spencer breathed deeply, taking in the smell of her best friend. She wasn't sure of the next time she would be able to be this close to Ashley and not have to feel conscious about it.

Ashley on the other hand was having difficulties trying to fight off her erection. Sure, Spencer knew that she had a penis, but the brunette didn't think her friend would appreciate it poking in to her. Especially since she was the cause.

Each girl groaned inwardly as they were interrupted by a hand on their shoulders. They lifted their heads slightly to look at who it was. Ashley glared at her sister and barked, "What?" over the music and her own frustration.

"Aiden needs to see both of you now." The small girl shouted, making sure they both heard her.

"He can wait." Ashley rolled her eyes and moved to put her head back in Spencer's neck but the pest interrupted again.

"He's freaking out about something Ash. He said he needs to see both of you."

"Fine." Ashley sighed, linking her hand with Spencer's and finally pulling away from the blonde. "Where is he?"

"Your room."

The short girl dragged her best friend through the crowd of people without another word to Kyla. She stormed upstairs with Spencer in tow. Once they were in her room, they heard the door slam shut behind them and the lock being turned.

Ashley ran to the door and tried to open it but to no avail. Someone had played with the lock so that she couldn't even open it from the inside.

"Just great." She sighed, throwing herself down on her bed. Her vest rode up and Spencer was having a hard time taking her eyes off of the newly exposed skin. Ashley smirked when she caught her friend looking at her. "Although, I could think of worse people to be trapped in here with." She said softly, patting the bed beside her.

Spencer obliged and took the space beside her best friend, however something caught her attention.

"Ash, you're kinda, uhm… hard." She muttered drunkenly, pointing at the tent in her friends pants.

"Well, I am drunk, and there is a beauuuuuuuuutiful woman next to me. What do you expect?" the brunette sang as she shrugged, her mind hazed over with thoughts of what Spencer could be doing to her dick. It twitched slightly and Ashley noticed that Spencer hadn't taken her eyes from her friend.

"Can I see it?" she asked almost shyly.

"You've seen it before Spence." Ashley laughed and adjusted herself so that she could be more comfortable.

"Yeah, but not hard. And since you got an erection because of me, I think that its only polite you let me see it." the blonde told her best friend, walking her fingers down the girls exposed stomach and towards the hem of her pants.

"If you look at it, you gotta take care of it." Ashley challenged in a moment of boldness. Silence surrounded the pair for a few moments. Spencer was looking at Ashley with an expression that she just couldn't read.

"Okay." She said finally, getting to her knees a bit unsteadily.

"Really? I didn't think you'd go for that." The brunette heaved herself onto her elbows and watched as her blonde best friend reached to undo her jeans.

Spencer just shrugged in response before sharply tugging Ashley's pants and girl boxers down in one smooth movement. She bit her lip at the sight of the pulsing, thick pink dick that landed on the other girl's stomach with a smack.

"It looks painful." She commented, taking the member into her hand. Spencer was surprised when she could only just fit her hand around it. Her panties flooded at the thought of having it inside of her.

Ashley moaned at the contact and apologised when her hips thrust upwards into her friend's hand. "It's been like that for a while, so you can imagine that I just want the erection gone."

The blonde ran her thumb over the bulbous head and bit her lip when she was met with a drop of pre come. She used this as a bit of natural lubricant and set to jerking off her best friend.

Ashley clutched at the bed, pleasure shooting through her body with each stroke of Spencer's hand. "Shit Spence." She muttered when her friend stopped what she was doing to change the way she was sat. She led between her friends legs and cupped Ashley's balls, surprised at how soft and warm they were.

Spencer brought her mouth to the tip of Ashley's dick and flicked her tongue out to test how it tasted. She grinned at its salty flavour before taking the pink dick head into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Spence, you don't have to do that." Ashley gasped and spluttered as a tongue worked her cock into oblivion. Her hands went to the blonde hair at her crotch and threaded themselves.

The girl just moaned in response. This made the musicians thighs quiver, coupled with how Spencer was trying to take her 9 inch dick all the way down her throat. The brunette could feel her friend's unsteady breathing coming out of her nose and hitting her stomach.

"Spence, I'm gonna come. You need to get off." Ashley warned, tugging at the blonde's hair to try and remove her but Spencer wouldn't let her, she just hummed instead. "Spence. Fuck!" she moaned as she came into the girl's throat.

"I never pegged you as the early arrival type Ash." Spencer smirked as she stroked the semi erect member back to its fully erect state.

"Don't do that, I'll get hard again." the brunette groaned.

"Well I helped you out with your problem; it's only fair that you help me out with my problem." She smirked when her words made her best friend twitch in her hand.

"You're going to kill me." Ashley sighed before sitting up and pulling Spencer towards her, kissing her friend with out any hesitation. Their tongues duelled and their teeth clacked as the brunette manoeuvred them so that she was hovering above Spencer, moving to kiss and nip at her neck, down to her collarbone and lick along the line of her shirt.

The blonde wrapped her legs around Ashley's hips, pulling her friends body on top of her and moving her hips against her dick. Ashley tore her vest off and pulled Spencer's shirt open before quickly taking her skirt off.

"Hurry up Ash, I want you." Spencer groaned, writhing on the bed.

"You look so sexy right now." The musician smirked as she positioned herself between her friend's legs.

"Just fuck me Ashley." She moaned, grabbing her own breast and playing with her nipple. Ashley reached between them to run her fingers through the girls slit, gathering the abundance of wetness on her them. She brought the digits to her lips and tasted Spencer.

She moaned at the taste before positioning her cock at the girl's entrance. "Who knew that sucking me off would make you so wet Spence?" Ashley laughed. Just as Spencer was about to reply, she plunged her dick all the way and waited a few seconds before starting an unforgiving pace in and out of her best friend.

"Oh my god!" the blonde cried out, grabbing the headboard in an attempt to keep her in this world, but Ashley was having none of it. The musician didn't seem to be effected at all by the punishing force she was using to send Spencer to the stars.

"You're so tight. I bet you planned this didn't you, getting us locked up here so you could get me to fuck you." She goaded, lifting the blondes leg up onto her shoulder so she could get even deeper inside the girl.

"So good Ash, don't stop!"

"I bet you like being fucked like this, huh? Like some slut that's no more than a quick shag." Ashley's pace slowed a little and her voice softened. "But you're no slut Spence. You're fucking better than that."

Spencer took this chance to flip them over so that she could straddle her friend. She impaled herself over and over again on the big, thick cock that she had wanted for so long. She reached down and grabbed on to Ashley's breasts, panting and moaning the brunettes name all the time. Her head fell back in pure ecstasy.

Ashley grabbed on to her hips to help in slamming her down on her dick, loving how wet and tight her friend was.

"I'm so close Ash." Spencer moaned, arching her back and writhing uncontrollably.

"Me too. Let it go babe." She sighed, feeling her orgasm building rapidly. Hell, Ashley was ready to come the moment she was inside her best friend.

The blonde's walls began to clamp and milk Ashley's dick for all it was worth as they each reached their climax at the same time. It was an explosive experience that was better than anything that Ashley had ever felt before. And she had felt a lot, as her reputation would tell.

Ashley fell on top of her best friend, too tired to even pull out of the girl.

"Fuck, Spence." She panted.

"I think you just did." The taller girl giggled, running her fingers affectionately through her best friend's hair. Ashley just grinned and kissed Spencer's cheek before rolling off of the girl.

"I can't tell you how long I have wanted to do that." The brunette admitted shyly.

"Me too." Spencer rolled onto her side, hissing a little at the pain from just how hard Ashley had fucked her. She knew that she would feel her best friend for days. "I have actually wanted you before I knew you had a penis."

"Really? You mean that?" Spencer just nodded in response, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she waited for her friend to say something. She never did. She simply smiled, and pulled Spencer towards her before capturing her lips in a sweet, soft kiss.

As the girls got more and more into the kiss, Spencer moved to straddle the musician. She rocked her hips slightly against Ashley's semi hard dick. It didn't take much before the appendage was back at its full erect state.

"You're insatiable." The brunette laughed, running her fingers lightly up and down the other girl's sides.

"Well if you don't want it," Spencer went to get off of her friend but was held firmly in place.

"I never said that." Ashley said, all hints of jesting lost from her voice. "Seriously Spence, I want every part of you, both emotionally and physically."

"I'm going to put your loss of charm and romanticism down to the amount of alcohol you have consumed." Spencer chuckled and lowered herself onto Ashley's cock. The brunette groaned and quickly flipped them over, starting a slow and torturous pace. "So you like being, fuck, on top then?"

Ashley shrugged, never faltering in her pace, "I'm always worried that I'm going to hurt someone with my cock."

"Wow, way to be egotistical." Spencer moaned, wrapping her arms around the girl on top of her.

"You can't tell me," the smaller girl made a point of each word with a hard thrust of her hips, "that my dick isn't ripping you in half." When she had finished talking, she resumed her slow pace. Spencer knew that it wasn't quite fast enough to get her off, but it would slowly drive her insane.

"Ashley!" she moaned, digging her fingers into her friends back.

"You're amazing Spence. I swear." Ashley leaned in to kiss her friend and was met with a passion that took her breath away and made her falter her pace.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Aiden and Kyla had returned to check on their closest friends. They were literally about to knock when they head Spencer begging and groaning, keening Ashley to quicken her pace. The couple looked at each other with raised eyebrows before joining hands and leaving them to it.

"I told you so." Kyla bragged as she nudged Aiden's arm.

Back in Ashleys bedroom, the two girls were getting closer and closer to exploding into the stars.

"Oh fuck Ash, please, fuck me harder and make me come!" she cried out, hearing Ashley hiss in the pain of the blondes nails.

The musician picked up her pace in desperation to come but she did want to drag out this experience as long as she could. She wasn't sure that she would get another chance, even though she and Spencer had admitted that they had feelings for each other.

She bit her lip and picked up the pace, going only just fast enough to allow Spencer to tumble over the edge. A few perfectly timed thrusts were all that it took before the blonde came, her pussy clamping impossibly tight as Ashley pulled out and released her come over her stomach.

The pair fell, exhausted after their nights activities.

"I can't say how glad I am that we got locked in here." Ashley mumbled, shuffling closer to her best friend. Spencer wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed her head, humming in her approval.

**Here we go. A few weeks or months or whatever after the prompt was given but its here. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
